Double Dipper
All info provided by the Gravity Falls wiki "Double Dipper" is the seventh episode in the first season of Gravity Falls. It premiered on August 10, 2012. Synopsis This episode starts out with Stan, Soos, and Wendy setting up for a party at the Mystery Shack (as a means of raking in money), while Dipper and Mabel play around with some silly string (with Wendy soon joining in). Stan tells them to stop playing with the party supplies, and tells Dipper and Mabel to make copies of flyers for the party from a copier that Stan fixed up. But while figuring out how the copier works, they find out that the copier can duplicate humans and bring them to life (but can still be disintegrated with water). After making copies of the flyer, Stan tells Wendy and Mabel to work the ticket stand, but Dipper volunteers to take Mabel's place, who wants to go the party to make friends, and promises not to leave. As Dipper puts on a bowtie in his room (uniform for working at the ticket stand), Mabel makes fun of him for liking Wendy, making Dipper reveal his complicated, step-by step list to impress her which he says the last step is to ask her to dance, which he daydreams him and Wendy dancing on a more fancier dancefloor with Soos in the background playing a trombone. Afterwards at the ticket stand, Dipper awkwardly tries to make conversation, and fails. Meanwhile at the party, Mabel meets Grenda and Candy Chiu, to whom she becomes friends with. Soos (acting as DJ for the party) makes a competition that whoever parties the hardest, wins a crown, when Mabel competes against Pacifica Northwest, the meanest, most popular girl in Gravity Falls to stick up for her new friends. Meanwhile, Wendy joins the party (which is getting hyped up) leaving Dipper alone. Unable to permanently leave the ticket stand due to his promise to Stan, he decides to use the copier to make a Dipper 2, who names himself Tyrone, and they decide that Tyrone will man the ticket stand while Dipper hangs with Wendy. Unfortunately, Robbie is there with Wendy. Dipper and Tyrone plan to make two more copies to take Robbie's bike so he'll run after it and leave Wendy (but make three, two of them being successful copies, one being Paper Jam Dipper and ending up looking distorted). As a slow song plays, Dipper is urged by Mabel in asking Wendy to dance. Dipper panics, he then covers Mabel's mouth so she doesn't tell Wendy what she would have said. Upstairs, he and Tyrone decide that there are too many variables. Due to all the things that can go wrong, he makes more clones. As everything is prepared, Dipper runs into Wendy waiting for the bathroom, and talk like "normal people" where they reveal some secrets such as Wendy looking like a dork and Dipper's birthmark. Once Wendy can use the bathroom, all the Dipper clones assault the real Dipper for not obeying the list and lock him in a closet, but he escapes and it eventually leads to a big clone fight. Dipper eventually melts them all, except for Tyrone. They both see Wendy with Robbie, stop fighting, realize they ruined it, and go up to the roof to have a soda. At the party, (by scaring and bribing the other guests), Pacifica wins the crown, and Mabel apologizes to her new friends that she didn't win and says she understands if they would rather go with Pacifica and the rest of the party to Pacifica's boat. Even still, they accept her, plan to have a sleepover and they dance more, even though everybody else left. On the roof, Dipper and Tyrone talk about their chances with Wendy, and realize things went more smoothly without a plan. After drinking their sodas, Tyrone melts from the inside, and tells Dipper to remember what they talked about. Dipper then tears up the list, and goes to dance with the crew in the Mystery Shack. Upon Dipper's arrival in the Mystery Shack, Mabel yells for Dipper to come meet her friends. During the end credits, it shows Soos playing every key on his keyboard one at a time. Each one makes a different strange sound such as a doorbell ringing, baby crying, the "yeah-yeah", or something equally strange. When he hits the last one, lightning sounds. The lightning being the one that he meant to push at the very beginning. Soos then smiles when finds the sound effect he was looking for. Credits * Story by: ** Mitch Larson * Written by: ** Michael Rianda ** Tim McKeon ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** Aaron Springer ** Joe Pitt * Storyboards by: ** Matt Braly ** Mark Garcia ** Alonso Ramirez Ramos * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines, Dipper Clones ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan, Soos ** Jackie Buscarino - Pacifica Northwest ** Linda Cardellini - Wendy Corduroy ** Carl Faruolo - Grenda ** T.J. Miller - Robbie ** Niki Yang - Candy Chiu * Additional Voices: ** Linda Cardellini ** Alex Hirsch - Old Man McGucket, Paper Jam Dipper ** Michael Rianda - Lee ** Tara Strong Allusions *The song that Mabel sings, "Don't Start Un-Believing", is an allusion to the song "Don't Stop Believin" by Journey. *Pacifica Northwest's name is a pun on the U.S. region "Pacific Northwest", the region containing Oregon state. *Paper-Jam Dipper (and much of the rest of the episode's plot) may be a reference to the plot of the film Multiplicity, where a man creates a series of clones of himself and the 4th is very badly disabled. *The cracker pack is an allusion to Handi-Snacks. *The scene where Dipper copies his arm and it crawls towards him and Mabel is a reference to the 1981 horror film The Hand. *The tall man or Dipper called Stretch, his dance moves is an allusion of Michael Jackson's famous Moon Walk. Errors *When Stan answers Soos' question about whose birthday it is, his bow-tie disappears. *Dipper says the first thing on his list is to talk with Wendy, but later it shows "smile" instead of talking. *Dipper says he has to follow steps 1-11, even though there are 20 steps. *Some of the people from inside of the party reappear in the line by the ticket stand. *In the line when kids start waving around their arms to pay in cash to Wendy, one of kids near the front doesn't. As consequence, he has missing arms. *When Pacifica Northwest comes out of the bathroom, her colors are faded. *In several of the shots, the writing on Dipper's Plan is gone. *When Dipper and Wendy cheer, Dipper picks up his soda on the floor but he did not bring a soda in the hallway in the first place. Also, when the cup was on the ground before Wendy and Dipper cheer, nothing spilled so there was no soda. When the clones confronted Dipper, he dropped the cup and soda spills out. *When Dipper is talking to Wendy outside the bathroom, Wendy says "that guy" would be the leader of the island. They cut to a shot of "that guy" and Pacifica is near him on the dance floor. Moments later, she emerges from the bathroom. *Dipper sets off the fire sprinklers with smoke from a party popper. However, fire sprinklers are activated by heat, not smoke. *The red spreader stick in the crackers and cheese snack is not visible in the package, but it appears in Dipper's hand later. *When Mabel was dancing, there was a chair next to Candy Chiu but in the next scene, when she sat down to drink water, the chair disappeared. *When Dipper is on his way to ask Wendy to dance, he sees her and tells her she should be on the dance floor in exactly 42 seconds looking at a watch on his wrist, but the watch disappears after that. *When Mabel sprays her silly string at Dipper in the copier room, the string comes out of the side instead of the nozzle. *When Dipper drops his spray deodorant, the appearance of the can changes. *When Wendy tells Dipper she and Robbie are sitting on the couch her bow tie is missing, and later it reappears. *In the part where Dipper is reaching for his body spray, there is no blue jar on the case. Later, a blue can appears. *Soos said Robbie's dirt bike was being stolen, though it was actually a regular bike. *In the scene when Mabel says "Now's your chance to dance with Wendy!" Dipper pulls out his plan. Here, it seems smaller than other times we see it. Several times in the episode this happens again with all the clones. *When the Dipper clones confront "Dipper Classic" while Wendy was in the bathroom, the copies of "Wendy Plan B" are the same as the first plan. *In the scene where Tyrone and Dipper says "We blew it man." Wendy is out on the couch with Robbie. But, we should have seen her exit the bathroom from when she entered it, or at least react to the Dipper clones. *When Dipper spills soda on the copied arm, it only covers half the arm but in the next scene all of it is covered. *The "Wendy Mix" plays way too early before Dipper 10 puts it in. *When Mabel was singing, one of the people cheering her on did not have an ending to their left sleeve and it covered his whole hand. *Tyrone's can has the Pitt Cola sign, a peach, and red stripes. But Dipper's can only has the Pitt Cola sign, and the peach. *When Dipper and Mabel are on the couch, they're covered in silly string, but when Mabel throws the Comedy Gold, they're perfectly clean. Trivia *'''Viewership: '''This episode was watched by 4.18 million viewers, recording Disney Channel's best ratings with regular programming in 6 months. *Dipper says he has always wanted to be called Tyrone. *Clones 3 and 4 did not return after they rode off with Robbie's bicycle. They did not die with the others which means they might still be out there. *Scott Menville isn't credited for voicing Nate in this episode. *Dipper's "Wendy Plan" **Step 1: Smile **Step 2: Wear clean pants **Step 3: Compliment her looks **Step 4: Laugh at her jokes **Step 5: Be nice **Step 6: Block Robbie **Step 7: Wear fitted clothing **Step 8: Wear a tie **Step 9: Talk to her like a normal person **Step 10: Describe how she smells **Step 11: Make her laugh **Step 12: Agree with everything she says **Step 13: Pretend you're fun **Step 14: Pretend you're confident **Step 15: Mop up sweat (in private) **Step 16: Lose "burrito smell" **Step 17: Pretend to read smart books **Step 18: Use deodorant everywhere **Step 19: Display monstermon knowledge **Step 20: Do not display monstermon knowledge *In the Gravity Falls theme song for episodes 1-6 if you play it backwards, you hear: 3 letters back. In "Double Dipper" if you play the theme song backwards, it sounds like a woman's voice saying: switch around the Z, which is how you solve an Atbash code. Cryptogram *The cryptogram in this episode says KZKVI QZN WRKKVI HZBH: "ZFFTSDCJSTZWHZWFS!" Which, when translated using the Atbash Code, says PAPER JAM DIPPER SAYS: "AUUGHWXQHGADRADUH!" nl:Dubbel Dipper pt-br:Dipper em Dobro Category:Television episodes Category:Gravity Falls episodes